My Valentine
by cynzors
Summary: For Kurt, Valentine's Day had always been a reminder of how alone he was. Maybe this year it would be different.


**Hello there! This would be my first fanfic. I hope I do all right in your book. **

**This is basically how I think the Valentine's Day episode will go down, based on spoilers and many days of waiting. Please enjoy. C:**

**And no, I don't own Glee. If I did I wouldn't be speculating on how an episode on my own show went.

* * *

**

Today was Valentine's Day, or as I liked to call it: Singles Awareness Day. A day where you gathered up your friends (with just as much luck in the dating world as you) and watched horror movies late into the night. I never thought I would be spending this day with someone special anytime soon. It's not like Blaine and I had anything more than friendship between us, but it was still nice to be sitting shotgun in his corolla today. I wished we had something that wasn't utterly platonic, but I hated getting my hopes up. I'd already done that with Finn, Sam, and who knows how many others.

We were driving to the mall, show tunes blasting. We sang along in perfect harmony, him taking the male vocals and I chiming in on the high notes. Blaine flashed me a smile that had me gripping my seat for support. His eyes shone through his hot pink sunglasses. I never thought it was possible to be so head over heels for someone that you're just constantly doing flips every time you see them. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't risk asking him out. I didn't want times like this to end just because of unshared feelings.

When we arrived at the mall I proceeded to spend what was left of my Christmas money on Armani, Louis Vuitton, and the like. Blaine wasn't the type to binge on shopping like I was. His only purchase was a pair of jeans from the Gap we were walking out of. Outside the store in the middle of the mall was a large karaoke machine. An older couple had just finished singing an off tune country song I didn't recognize.

Blaine lit up and ran off to the platform. He had picked out a song by the time I caught up to him and set down my bags. The music filtered out through the speakers and Blaine held the mic up to his mouth. He didn't need to look at the lyrics dancing along the screen. Instead he looked into my eyes and started to sing.

_Ooh_

_Baby girl where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached_

_Can't stop that feelin' for long no_

_Mmmm_

_You makin' dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the platform.

_See all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad.._

_Because you walk pretty,_

_Because you talk pretty,_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

I'm sure I stood there redder than one of Rachel's infamous sweaters and wearing a smile that would show up any member of Vocal Adrenaline.

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',_

_Asking for a raise_

_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

_So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

He danced around me and came in close for the chorus. I sang into the mic with him.

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know baby_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone now_

Was I reading too much into the lyrics? The way he leaned against me and held his gaze at my eyes gave the words meaning. There must have been a reason he chose this song... right?

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_And I want you so bad..._

_Because you walk city,_

_Because you talk city,_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

His voice seemed to linger for a second too long on the second line, but it could have just been my imagination. Our voices joined again to finish.

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know girl_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone now_

He was so close. Just a mic and a few inches of air separated his lips from mine.

_I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

The urge to throw aside the mic entirely was unbearable.

_I get you alone_

He laced his fingers in mine.

_When I get you alone_

_Yeah_

The last note hung in the air. A few claps came from a small group of onlookers. I had completely forgotten we were even in the mall. My hand still in his, he led me off the stage and we went back to our bags. I reluctantly picked them up, not wanting my hand to leave his for the plastic. My head was swimming, still trying to figure if Blaine's choice of song was harmless or not.

We barely walked for a minute before Blaine abruptly stopped. He seemed to take a deep breath and then turned to me, his gaze not meeting mine.

"Blaine?" I set my bags down on the floor. "What's wrong?"

His hand quickly slipped into mine and he glanced up at me. He smiled, but his hazel eyes became nervous. He bit his lip and bent down on one knee taking my hand with him. My heart skipped a beat. He held my hand close to his mouth allowing me to feel every breath he exhaled.

"Kurt," He paused, summoning up the courage. "Will you be my Valentine?"

My breath caught in my throat as my heart tried to force its way out of my chest. My eyes widened in disbelief and a smile shakily crept onto my face.

"Yes," I nodded quickly and the words tumbled out. "Yes, yes."

His brilliant smile crashed back onto his face and any tension left him, as if he was expecting any other answer than the obvious. He stood up animatedly. Now both our hands were intertwined.

"So," He lowered his voice sheepishly. "When do I get you alone?"

I spoke softer than he had, mostly to myself. "I don't think I can wait too long."

He broke the hold on my left hand and cupped my cheek, looking deep into my eyes, and leaned forward, taking the invite. Our eyes slid closed as his lips touched down.

My arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. His arm snaked around my waist and sent sparks up my back.

It was perfect. Better than anything I had dared to imagine because this was real, not just some daydream. Nothing could ruin this moment for me -no- for _us._

A familiar ice slapped me in the face, ending our kiss. The anonymous mall-goers threw slander as well and stalked away laughing. My face heated despite the slushy now dripping onto my Marc Jacobs jacket. Blaine didn't look phased at all by the red liquid trickling down his nose. That dazzling smile was still on his face. He trailed his thumb down my soaked cheek and licked it clean.

"Cherry's my favorite."

I laughed and our lips locked once more.


End file.
